


Daddy's Girl

by Suzyfloozy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzyfloozy/pseuds/Suzyfloozy
Summary: In which both Marcus and Abby explore a new side to their relationship.





	

''Mmm,'' Abby murmured. ''Do you know, I think your lap is my favourite place in the entire world." She burrowed her face into Marcus' chest, inhaling his fresh clean scent. 

He smelled of pine forests and cool air, such a contrast to the sterile, chemical odour of the Ark. She rubbed her cheek against the warmth of his worn grey t-shirt and a feeling of pure joy suffused her whole body, bringing her almost to tears. She'd never felt like this before. Oh, she'd loved Jake. He'd been her moon, her sun and her stars. But this thing with Marcus… the sheer sweetness of being held in his strong arms, this was a different type of love. He treated her as if she was a most precious jewel, as if taking care of her was a sacred duty. She knew he'd always be there for her, watching over her, keeping her safe from harm, and the thought caused her to feel a quite uncharacteristic sensation. Uncharacteristic yes, surprising certainly, but definitely not unpleasant. Abby Griffin, chancellor, doctor, mother, all-round capable adult woman, felt like a small child in Marcus Kane's arms. 

"It feels good to me too," he murmured. "You're so tiny, you fit in my lap just perfectly." He stroked her hair and dropped a light kiss onto its silky softness and his heart swelled with love for her, for his Abby, his baby girl.

She lifted her head to look up at him. "I never liked being small before," she said. "But when you put your arms around me…I don't know. You're so protective, it makes me feel like I'm a little girl." 

He said nothing, just hugged her to him tightly. He knew just what she needed from him and he wanted more than anything to give it to her.

"It's a pity you never had kids," she said. "You'd have been a great Dad. I can just see you now with a little girl sitting on your shoulders."

He kissed the top of her head again, breathing in her sweet smell that always made him want to take on the world, to slay dragons for her, anything to keep his baby safe. He wondered idly whether Abby would like to sit on his shoulders. "If I had a little girl," he said, "I'm sure she'd be able to twist me round her little finger, just like you can."

She laughed. "Oh, I'd say you've been pretty strict with me in the past, Marcus."  
He held her tighter still and she knew what he was thinking. She cursed herself for reminding him. 

"That was the old me," he said. "Now, you get whatever you want, Abby. I mean it. Anything."

She was silent for a minute then she spoke so softly he had to bend his head to hear her. "You can still be strict with me if you need to be, you know." She wriggled in his lap.

"Does that turn you on then?" he said, feeling his cock stiffen. 

"It might do," she said and gave him a saucy look, daring him to do what they both wanted.

His expression changed, became severe, his dark eyes held a warning that turned her insides to liquid. "I asked you a question, young lady."

She caught her breath. "Y-yes," she said. God, that look in his eyes, loving as always but stern now too. She'd always been wilful and headstrong, and sometimes she'd delighted in sparring with him, yet she knew that while he could be indulgent with her, he was perfectly capable of taking her in hand. She ducked her head down, her heart pounding so fast, she felt she was about to faint. 

He put one finger under her chin, pulling her head up so that she was forced to meet his gaze. "Yes, what?" he said.

She hesitated. What did he want her to say? Should she call him Sir? That wasn't exactly how she thought of him but at least it was respectful. And she did respect him. All those times she'd crossed him it had never been out of disrespect. It must have felt like that to him though, she realised. "Yes…er…Sir?"

He shook his head. "That's not what you want to call me is it, baby girl? Tell me what you want to call me."

As she hesitated, halfway between mortified and more excited than she'd ever been before, he kissed her forehead. "It's all right. I want you to say it too."

She buried her face in his chest again, too embarrassed to say the word. 

"You want me to take care of you, don't you?" he said. "Just as if you were my own little girl." He stroked her hair gently, soothingly. "That's what I want too. I want to hold you here in my lap and tell you bedtime stories and make you feel so safe and loved, you'll never be afraid again."

Bedtime stories? She looked up at him, startled. Why did that sound so inviting? She imagined him tucking her up in bed and reading to her, his voice soft and low, and she bit her lip.

"I want to protect you from harm," he went on, "and I want to protect you from yourself too."

"From myself?" 

"Yes, young lady," he said reprovingly. "I've watched you. I've seen how you neglect yourself, how you don't eat properly, how you never get enough sleep. You're always putting other people first. Well, it has to stop, do you hear me?"

She opened her mouth to protest but she closed it again at the look in his eyes and she just nodded.

"I'm in charge now," he said. "From now on, you'll finish your meals and if I tell you to go to bed you'll do as you're told without arguing."

She swallowed nervously. She wasn't used to being told what to do but somehow the thought of Marcus in charge was the most appealing thing she'd ever heard. "And what if I don't do as I'm told?" she said, her mouth dry with apprehension.

"You mean, if you're a naughty girl?"

She wriggled in his lap again. "Yes."

"Well, what do you think happens to naughty girls, little one?"

She squirmed again at the endearment. "I…They get punished?"

He nodded. "That's right, sweet pea.' He tugged at her hip and pulled her forwards so that her gorgeous ass was within reach then he brought one large hand down and slapped it, not too hard, just hard enough to test the water. He was rewarded by a gasp and more wriggling and he smiled to himself. "Look at me," he said. Her only response was to burrow her face into his shirt. "Abigail Griffin, look at me right now, young lady," he said, making his voice as deep and stern as he could manage.

She lifted her head and he saw that her cheeks were a fetching shade of pink. He allowed himself to think of turning the cheeks of her ass the same colour and winced as his erection strained against the heavy fabric of his trousers. "What do you think about being punished?"

She gazed at him, her whole heart in her eyes. "I-I want you to take care of me," she said. Why was it so hard to tell him exactly how she felt? 

"I will do, sweetheart. I'll take care of you in whatever way you want but you need to tell me what you want and what you don't want. Do you want me to punish you when you're a naughty girl?"

Her thighs clenched together and she knew she must be soaking wet for him. "Yes-yes, I do," she said. She had a sudden urge to act out, to test him, to see just what a spanking from him would feel like but she restrained herself. That would be pretending and she wanted this to be real. She wanted to be accountable to him, to submit to his loving guidance. "I'll try to be a good girl though," she said. 

He smiled at her earnestness, at the love and trust shining in her eyes. "I know you will, he said softly." I love you, baby girl."

She smiled back at him. "I love you, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> People have been asking chancellorgriffin for some Kabby Daddy Kink so while we're waiting for what will no doubt be amazing, I thought I'd have a go too. Let me know if you like it and I'll write a story in which they do more than just talk about it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
